


Bawah Bulan

by FountainSteel_676, Shoujo_Record



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cliffhangers, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/pseuds/FountainSteel_676, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujo_Record/pseuds/Shoujo_Record
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat itu, kau dan aku, saling berkeliaran di bawah bulan, menangkapmu. For #TAKABURC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bawah Bulan

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini dibuat untuk disertakan dalam challenge TAKABURC yang diselenggarakan oleh Ugya-kun dan Pindanglicious.  
> Karya ini merupakan hasil kolaborasi antara Shoujo Record dan saya (Katsuragi_Hotaru)  
> Kami tentu tahu kalau karya ini masih memiliki segudang kekurangan. Karena itu, kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan agar kami bisa berkembang lagi.  
> Selamat membaca~

Di bawah naungan benda langit yang menjadi dewi pada malam itu, dua orang pemuda berlarian menyusuri hutan berkabut. Udara yang melingkupi begitu dingin, begitulah yang dirasakan salah satunya. Tapi itu tidak memperlambat laju yang sudah ia pertahankan sejak sang surya tenggelam di ujung bumi. Apa yang ada di depannya adalah sesuatu yang harus ia dapatkan, tidak boleh sampai terlepas atau akan jadi akar baru dari kasus-kasus serupa.

Berkali-kali ia melompati akar pohon yang sudah ringgas daunnya sejak musim penuh oranye tiba. Bahkan terkadang ada saja dahan pohon yang ukurannya lumayan besar tergeletak pada jalur yang ditempuhnya. Dan suara singgungan alas kakinya dengan dedaunan kering yang bertaburan melapisi tanah menjadi suara pengiringnya dalam melaksanakan misi.

Kedua matanya masih memerangkap citra yang berlari menuju vega yang terhalangi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Dia sepertinya sengaja menahan diri karena hanya ada ia seorang, yang merupakan santapan malam penuh celah. Memikirkan tentang hal itu, ia mulai mendecih penuh geram.

“Jangan main-main kau, makhluk pengecut!” umpatan yang sedari tadi terus berada di tenggorokan akhirnya sampai pada indera yang dituju. Seringai terbentuk setelahnya namun tidak diperlihatkannya.

Sebutan ‘makhluk pengecut’ bukanlah sekedar api, tapi juga berdasar. Hanya muncul pada jam malam di tambah selalu tidak jauh dari tempat asal. Fakta yang memang begitu adanya, membuatnya berada di atas angin saat langkah kaki pertama siang tadi. Tapi saat ini, ia kembali berpijak pada bumi dan bersiap akan apa yang terjadi.

“Heh, pengecut ya?” kekehan kecil memang, tapi menggema di setiap penjuru hutan. Begitu sampai pada gema terakhir, targetnya berbalik arah menghadapnya.

[***]

Lembaran itu terlempar di atas meja dengan maksud memberikan. Ia menatap atasannya sejenak, lalu diraihnya lembaran bersampul tulisan ‘Misi’ yang dicetak tebal. Mulai ia pindai halaman per halaman dengan saksama demi mengetahui apa yang akan diembannya kali ini.

“Dia akan selalu berada di pusat kota pada jam satu, setelah itu kembali pada jam tiga,” suara berat dari pimpinan kelompok pemburu di distrik ini berhenti untuk bernapas, “Tentu tidak dengan tangan kosong.”

“Akhir-akhir ini mereka dengan gamblangnya datang di hari terik.” Tesis dari misteri yang baru saja akan disampaikan oleh sang atasan sudah terlebih dahulu disuarakan. Dahinya mengerut beberapa kali selama membaca lembar demi lembar kertas berisi detil misi yang diberikan, dan ini adalah misi solo pertamanya semenjak berada di kelompok pemburu.

“Ya, kau benar,” Sang atasan mengubah posisi duduknya, “Tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah kebal terhadap matahari. Malam masih jamnya mereka, sama seperti yang lalu-lalu.”

Melihat sang atasan mengaitkan tangan dan menumpu wajahnya, ia terdiam sepi. Kembali pikirannya terpaku pada satu hal yang membayanginya, alasannya bisa berdiri di tempat ini. Malam itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya, peristiwa yang menyakiti hati. Satu dari para pengecut itu mengambil ibunya, sosok yang sangat dicintai. Dan tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, salah satunya berdampak pada lembar misi.

“Itu saja yang kuberikan, untuk sisanya kuserahkan padamu.”

[***]

Ia berada di taman pusat kota, ditemani selembar koran yang terbentang di hadapannya. Di tengah-tengah membaca, ia menyapu segala penjuru taman yang berada pada jangkauan penglihatannya. Mencoba mendapatkan setidaknya batang hidung milik si pengecut pada lembar misinya.

“Lama tidak berjumpa, Nona.” Getaran gelombang beramplitudo cukup jauh tertangkap kedua telinganya. Penuh kehati-hatian ia menoleh pada sumber suara, bukan artinya ia akan menyahut. Dan di sanalah pengecut itu, dengan seorang wanita muda. Begitu cantik sehingga membuat dirinya jatuh hati, entah ini merujuk ke mana.

Dalam hati ia bertanya, _‘Apa penampilan merupakan standar cita rasa?’_.

Lalu mereka berjalan, tanpa keluar dari ruang lingkup pandangan miliknya. Dengan kehati-hatian pada tingkat maksimal, langkahnya dibuat seangin mungkin, mengingat indera dari makhluk itu yang sangat tidak adilnya sensitif. Tubuh tidak pernah dibiarkan melewati garis khayal buatan yang menandai jarak amannya. Dan tentu saja, tanpa mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sampai akhirnya jarum menunjuk angka tiga dan sang surya berada pada sudut empat puluh lima derajat dari ufuk barat. Ia masih belum melepaskan targetnya yang kini berada dalam gedung tempat di mana pelancong singgah sejenak, bersama mangsanya tentu saja. Mendudukkan diri di kursi taman yang disediakan pemerintah di beberapa titik sepanjang trotoar jalan, ia menunggu target keluar.

Berkali-kali mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya, ia selingkan untuk sekedar mengamati pintu keluar gedung hotel di seberangnya. Dan baru sebentar ia beralih dari objek pandangan di depan, ia sudah melihat targetnya berjalan menjauhi gedung hotel, seorang diri.

Tidak terburu-buru, ia bangkit dari posisinya semula dan mulai menempatkan diri pada jarak aman pengamatan. Kembali ia memindai postur dari si target, tinggi rata-rata pria asia. Jika penampilan memberikan data fisik yang sebenarnya, tentu dirinya tidak akan kalah dari makhluk yang satu ini. Bayangan itulah yang membuatnya sedikit bisa mempercayai kemampuannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh lengah, seperti kali ini, targetnya tiba-tiba berbelok dengan cepat tanpa ia bisa ikuti.

“Tch, kemana perginya?” Ia mendecih kesal. Detik berikutnya, pandangannya beralih ke seorang wanita muda yang berada di belakangnya, yang sedikit menarik ujung jasnya.

"Maaf nona. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Aku harus mengejar lelaki it—"

"Tidak perlu."

Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak jahat. Sama sekali."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu..," lelaki itu membuat jeda dalam kalimatnya sebelum kembali berucap, "Emma?"

Wanita muda yang dipanggil Emma itu kini terdiam. Maniknya beralih ke bangunan lain yang lebih memikat untuk dipandangi, tak berani melakukan _eye contact_ dengan lelaki itu.

"Dia target misiku. Aku harus menangkapnya, hidup atau mati."

"Kau berjanji takkan membunuhnya kan, Hatano- _kun_?" Wajah Emma memucat. "Dia orang baik. Aku berani sumpah."

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak janji. Tapi kalau memang dia tidak berbahaya, aku mungkin hanya akan mengikatnya dan kubawa ke kantorku."

"Kumohon, jangan menyakitinya."

Hatano menatap sang wanita muda yang kini menunduk. Dalam hati, sebenarnya kehendaknya berlawanan dengan sang gadis, mengingat informasi yang didapatkannya juga mengatakan, targetnya ini merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin, dengan wajah dan tingkah yang memang sangatlah menipu. Wajar kalau gadis seperti Emma, yang beberapa puluh menit lalu melakukan kontak dengan sang target, mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Karena gadis ini tidak tahu seperti apa sosok targetnya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak berjanji, tapi akan kuusahakan."

Hatano melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Emma yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tersenyum.

Langkah Hatano terhenti beberapa detik kemudian. "Oh ya, kembalilah ke hotel. Hari sudah berganti. Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu berkeliaran tengah malam begini. Beberapa menit lagi adalah puncak kegelapan. Segeralah kembali ke kamar hotelmu."

Emma mengangguk, berjalan menuju pintu utama hotel dan menutupnya dari dalam. Sementara Hatano menengadahkan kepalanya, menutup matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya terbuka kembali, dan mempercepat langkahnya.

[***]

Sang surya sudah menampakkan sedikit wujudnya di ufuk timur. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hatano mengatur napas. Berlari melawan gravitasi benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan stamina dengan cepat. Namun semua itu terbayarkan saat maniknya bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sosok pengecut berbentuk seorang lelaki yang tingginya tak beda jauh dengannya, tersenyum tanpa dosa, di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Hatano menegakkan tubuhnya setelah merasa nafasnya kembali teratur seperti sedia kala. Tangannya dengan terampil mengambil dua buah pistol dari saku, satu diantaranya diarahkan ke sosok di hadapannya kini.

"Jangan senang dulu, Hatano _-kun_ ~" Sosok itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki berambut belah tengah itu, mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Senyuman innocent yang tersungging, perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman licik. Kedua matanya menyipit, dan Hatano samar bisa mendengar kekehan bernada mengejek dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Kau masih saja begitu, memutuskan untuk menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan. Hatano _-kun_ , diluar sana kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Kau bisa saja mendapat kebebasan yang selama ini kau idamkan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mengabdi pada orang itu dan menjadi bonekanya?"

" _Uruse_! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja!"

" _'Tidak tahu apa-apa'_ , kau bilang?"

Lelaki itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Hatano saat ini. Sembari mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Hatano, dia berkata dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Akan kubuat kau ikut denganku, meninggalkannya, dan menikmati kebebasan bersamaku. Kau dan aku, Hatano _-kun_. Hanya kita berdua, di dunia yang baru."

Cengiran penuh makna disunggingkan oleh Hatano. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mulai menyiapkan pistol kedua di tangan yang satunya.

"Coba saja, kalau kau memang bisa, Jitsui."

Dan suara tembakan pun mengudara sedetik kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
